King Plumber (NF)
"King" Plumber formerly ruled over the Milky Way during the New Fantendoverse's early days, but as his job got bigger and he was no longer able to keep with the demand, he quietly retired and was soon forgotten by the greater universe. He holds disdain towards both The Fan and The Enemy for a promise they never fulfilled to him. Although he is retired, he is also immortal and has been seen occasionally doing tasks in the background, being a unsung hero in a way. He is based off the original King Plumber from the original Fantendoverse chronology, although his connection to King Plumber, the creator of the site, is mostly tangential at best. The reason he was reintroduced was to explore the early history of the New Fantendoverse as well as to add more to the cosmic side of the Fantendoverse. Description King Plumber is a stocky, tall gentleman with a pink nose and black moustache hair, but strangely has a long brown beard. He has tired eyes which are black. He wears a set of red overalls over a blue shirt. He wears white gloves and pointed white shoes, known as "P Gear". These allow him to fly if he has enough acceleration. He wears a blue cap with a red P emblem on it. Personality King Plumber is a mostly humble guy but also extremely over his own existence. While he was instilled the title as "King", he tends to put air quotes over it as he claims he's retired from that life. He mostly tends to plants in his garden or taking care of things on his small, miniature planet. He lives a fairly minimalist life. He is uninterested in most of the ongoing conflicts in the universe. It is too much to keep up for him and he'd rather only tend to his gardens, which are slow and require the "right" amount of attention from him, as opposed to how he feels about everything else. Despite this, he has his softer side. He shares Unten's disdain for The Fan and The Enemy, as they cheated him out of something they promised him, although it has yet to be revealed what this was. King Plumber aligns himself with whoever the "good guys" are. Who they are tends to not be known to the characters of the story, and his alliance is not obviously felt as he mostly does his work in the background. Powers and Abilities King Plumber has several abilities. He has full control over the Power Chaotic, which is only a power that the gods have and it was entrusted to him upon his Ascension. However, he does not really tend to use this ability, only using it to move very heavy objects or activate devices that require it's power. He can also use special powers such as Descension and Ascension. This makes him on the level with The Fan and The Enemy, however he has special exceptions to these powers in that he was not allowed to Descend existing deities not ascend existing ones without a proper meeting with all deities. He also has a ton of equipment. One is the Master Crusher, a hammer/vacuum combo that allows him to suck debris to form a giant hammer created out of debris and other vacuumed material before crushing it into a giant cube into space, which would eventually become planets or stars. He also has the P Gear, which are shoes and gloves that allow him to take flight provided he has enough momentum to do so. He also has a device known as the RWA which allows him to tune into the latest activity in the universe, although he tends to not use it very often due to his life of solitude. Appearances None at the moment. Trivia *King Plumber is not actually human. He is of the genus homo nintendonus, which is a branch from the same tree that humans reside on. This genus is also what Mario officially falls under in the Nintendoverse. Gallery PlumberNFPainted.png|"King" Plumber by Category:Deities Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males